earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Reno Bryce 1
Characters * Spartan * Zealot * Grifter * Reno Bryce Location * Bryce Residence, Hong Kong, Japan * January 8th 2016, 1524 Local Time VOX Archive * Zealot: opens, footsteps: 3 instances, gasp We're too late! unsheathed Unhand him, creature! * Grifter: Whoa, hold on. grapple Look at his hands! * Reno Bryce: rending flesh, blood splash, thud, thud, gasp, staggering footsteps What the- frantic footsteps, body hitting wall My hands! * Grifter: The kid's Edward Scissorhands... * Spartan: Cole- * Reno Bryce: gasp shout: Who the hell are you?! * Zealot: He's a Shaper. How can that be? He's a crossbreed... * Spartan: Never heard it was impossible. footsteps Hey kid, relax. * Reno Bryce: My hands... What's wrong with my hands? * Zealot: Just relax. Your hands are fine, kid... You're a Shaper. They respond to you. Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and imagine them as they were. * Reno Bryce: exhale, silence: 3.4 seconds, metallic shifting, sigh No way... How is this possible? * Grifter: Just wait until you meet the rest of us... * Reno Bryce: The rest? * Spartan: All in due time. For now, all you need to know is my name's Spartan. This is Zealot and this is Grifter. We're here to help you. * Reno Bryce: Help? Help how?! My mother and family are dead! That... That monster killed them. * Spartan: We know. We're sorry... * Zealot: That 'monster' is called a Daemonite. You made short work of it. We can use someone like you. We kill Daemonites. * Reno Bryce: Th-There's more of these things? * Grifter: Oh, yeah... Lots more. I've only been doing this for a few weeks now and I've seen way more than I ever wanted to. * Reno Bryce: Tell me where they're at, then... shifting I'll kill them all! footsteps * Grifter: Whoa, whoa... Easy there, k- * Zealot: No, Cole... Let him. His shaping is already improving. * Reno Bryce: shout: I'll make them pay! metal rending wood, fabric, and metal, loud clatter, rapid footsteps, angry shout, metal cutting brick * Grifter: That's great, but he's gonna bring the house down on us... * Spartan: Reno Bryce! Calm down. You want to avenge your mother? You need to come with us now. The police will be here soon. A call was already sent in. * Reno Bryce: Tell me where to find these demon-ites! I'll handle them myself! * Spartan: It doesn't work that- * Reno Bryce: footsteps, metal shifting Tell me or I'll- fire, stun pulse, teeth chattering, blaster fire, blaster fire, thud * Grifter: chuckle Oh, don't look at me like that. The gun was on stun. Trust me, it's easier this way. He'll be much calmer after a little catnap. Here, get his feet, Spartan. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Reno Bryce. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Priscilla Kitaen 1. Links and References * Oracle Files: Reno Bryce (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Yon Kohl/Appearances Category:Zannah/Appearances Category:Cole Cash/Appearances Category:Reno Bryce/Appearances Category:WildCATs/Appearances